Harry Potter et le Secret d'Eldewyn
by gody et shiri
Summary: Une sixième année qui s'annonce plutôt éprouvante pour notre héros. Les débuts sont durs. Mais il devra oublier ses rancunes et sa douleur pour mettre à jour le secret d'Eldewyn et découvrir sa véritable destinée avec ses compagnons de toujours.
1. Default Chapter

Voici donc la première fiction que nous écrivons en collaboration, Gody et moi (je suis sous un autre pseudo ici, Shiriliz). Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira… En tout cas, nous, nous sommes tombées sous le charme… Comment ça on ne peut pas tomber sous le charme de notre propre fic ??? Elle a bien le droit de nous plaire, nan ???

Nous remercions généreusement Chiara, qui a pris la peine et le temps de nous corriger !!!

**Disclaimer :** Bien sur (et malheureusement), rien ne nous appartient, ni à Gody, ni à moi. Tout ce petit monde a été créé par notre chère J.K. Rowling. Nous ne sommes pas payées pour écrire… Remarquez que si vous voulez bien nous verser quelques euros ça ne nous dérangerait pas… .

**Résume :** Une sixième année qui s'annonce plutôt éprouvante pour notre héros. Les débuts sont durs. Mais il devra oublier ses rancunes et sa douleur pour mettre à jour le secret d'Eldewyn et découvrir sa véritable destinée avec ses compagnons de toujours... Dans cette guerre, ils auront tous un rôle important à jouer... Mais les apparences sont trompeuses et les piègent nombreux...

**BONNE LECTURE**

**Chapitre 1 : Garder espoir !**

Il était tard ce soir-là... La nuit était venue, depuis bien longtemps, recouvrir de son manteau obscur l'orgueil des habitants de la rue Privet Drive. Pourtant, en cette nuit de pleine lune, un jeune homme ne dormait pas encore… Ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans revoir cette scène maudite entre toutes.   
  
Le regard terne de deux émeraudes s'était accroché aux brillantes étoiles de cette nuit sans nuages. Les cheveux de corbeau indisciplinés brillaient sous leur éclat laiteux. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'une nuit aussi pure ne s'était installée, mais ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Harry Potter.   
  
Ce qui intéressait Harry était ce ciel emplit d'étoiles. Ses yeux passaient d'une à une, cherchant dans leur lueur une connaissance, une familiarité qui rendrait un sens à sa vie.   
  
Il secoua la tête. Non, il fallait qu'il se résolve à ne pouvoir trouver cette étoile ici. Elle n'était pas là, et ne le serait jamais. Sirius, l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Grand Chien, appartenait à cette autre partie du monde que l'on nommait l'hémisphère Sud. Aucune chance, pour Harry, de voir apparaître ce qui était devenu son étoile, après la disparition de son parrain.   
  
Il se dirigea d'un pas las vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber lourdement. Il se saisit du petit miroir que lui avait laissé Sirius à Noël dernier. _Pourquoi_, oui, _pourquo_i n'avait-il donc pas fait confiance à son parrain, le seul véritable membre de la communauté magique à représenter une famille pour lui ? _Pourquoi_ n'avait-il pas pratiqué plus assidûment les cours d'Occlumancie que lui prodiguait Rogue ?  
« Parce que, peut-être, tu ne l'appréciais pas…. » Dit une petite voix à l'intérieur de sa tête.   
Non ! Il avait suivi ces cours sans broncher ou presque, ce n'était pas sa faute si Rogue avait rejeté l'idée de continuer à lui enseigner l'Occlumancie !   
« En es-tu sûr ? »   
Bien sûr qu'il en était sûr !   
« Ce ne serait pas toi qui aurait vu des souvenirs dont il aurait voulu que personne n'en connaisse l'existence ? Surtout de la part du fils de son pire ennemi ? » Reprit la petite voix.   
Il n'avait qu'à ne pas laisser ses affaires à la vue de tous ! Il…   
« Comment aurais-tu réagis, toi, à sa place ? » coupa la petite voix. « Alors tu ne dis plus rien, maintenant ? Tu vois, c'est donc bien ta… »   
Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute !   
« Bien sûr que si ! Prend donc un peu de responsabilité ! Assume ce que tu as fait et les conséquences qui en ont découlé… Tu es à l'origine de cette disparition… »   
  
– NON !   
  
Harry s'était redressé brusquement.   
  
– Non, ce n'est pas ma faute… gémit-il en se recroquevillant sur le lit.   
  
Il regarda le petit miroir, le seul souvenir que Sirius lui avait laissé. Si, c'était _sa_ faute si désormais Sirius n'était plus. Il était à l'origine de cette histoire…   
  
_– Mais, Harry… Et si ton rêve… n'était qu'un rêve ?   
  
– Sirius lui-même a dit qu'il était très important que tu apprennes à fermer ton esprit !   
  
– Harry ? Je… Je ne pense pas que Sirius soit là…   
  
–Il serait temps que tu apprennes à faire la différence entre la vie et les rêves, Potter…   
  
– Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça !   
Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine.   
Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.   
Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade.   
L'étoffe se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place.   
Bellatrix Lestrange poussa un cri triomphant mais il ne signifiait rien pour Harry. Sirius avait simplement traversé l'arcade en tombant, il n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître de l'autre côté…   
Sirius, pourtant, ne réapparaissait pas.   
– SIRIUS ! SIRIUS !   
  
– Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…   
  
– Il est trop tard…   
  
– Tu ne peux rien faire… Rien… c'est fini pour lui.   
– Non, ce n'est pas fini !   
– SIRIUS ! SIRIUS !   
– Il ne peux pas revenir parce qu'il est m…   
  
– IL N'EST PAS MORT ! SIRIUS ! _

Sirius ne l'avait jamais fait attendre auparavant…   
  
– Je sais que c'est ma faute…   
  
Sa gorge s'était serrée, et des sanglots s'y perdaient. C'était la première fois, depuis la mort de son parrain, qu'il se reconnaissait comme seul coupable, l'unique et seul coupable.   
  
Il sentit ses yeux se noyer dans les larmes qu'il retenait, et son nez picoter. Les larmes débordèrent de ses magnifiques yeux et deux petites gouttes salées s'échappèrent de la commissure de ses yeux. Elles roulèrent rapidement sur ses joues, puis s'évadèrent dans son cou. Un horrible sanglot le secoua et il serra contre son coeur le petit miroir. Combien de personnes encore, combien en perdrait-il encore par son imprudence, par cet « Agir d'abord et réfléchir après » que Gryffondor affectionnait tant ? Il se replia un peu plus sur lui-même. Sa chouette hulula doucement.   
  
Ils étaient tous là, ses parents, Sirius, Cédric Diggory, Bertha Jorkins et ce vieil homme. Ils le regardaient en souriant. Harry aurait voulu leur parler mais sa voix restait coincée dans sa gorge.   
Lily Potter s'approcha de lui et glissa une main sur sa joue, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres et ses yeux émeraude chaleureusement posés sur lui. James s'approcha à son tour et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils. Sirius posa une main sur son épaule tandis que Cédric Diggory faisait de même de l'autre côté. Bertha et le vieil homme regardaient la scène, la tête légèrement penchée. Sa mère s'adressa alors à lui :   
– Nous avons confiance en toi Harry.   
Sirius hocha la tête, pour appuyer les propos de la jolie rousse.   
– Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, ajouta son père.   
Harry lui sourit.   
– Il est temps, prévint alors le vieil homme.   
Et un à un ils disparurent. Cédric lui souffla un merci avant de s'évaporer dans les airs après Bertha.   
Sa mère fut la dernière à s'envoler dans les limbes. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur son front et disparut aussitôt.   
  
Harry se réveilla soudainement. Une légère brise lui apporta les dernières paroles de sa mère, _garde espoir_. Il crut sentir une présence et éleva ses bras devant lui. Mais il n'y avait rien.   
  
Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit la fugace traînée de poussière d'étoile que laissa une météorite comme dernier souvenir d'elle.   
  
Oui, il devait garder espoir ! Il fallait qu'il rende hommage à ses parents, Sirius et Cédric. Il fallait qu'il reste en vie et qu'il affronte Voldemort, même si pour cela il devait y laisser sa vie, au moins ses parents et Sirius seraient fiers de lui quand il les rejoindrait là-haut. Il fallait qu'Il l'affronte, ne serait-ce que pour protéger ceux en qui il croyait encore et qui avaient confiance en lui. Il leur devait ça. Il serra le poing. _Il fallait garder espoir !_

__

_L'espoir   
Me rappelle   
Une flamme de bougie.   
Elle est là,   
Douce et vacillante,   
Peut me permettre de survivre   
Dans le froid de la mort et du désespoir.   
Mais,   
Elle peut disparaître,   
En un souffle de vent,   
En un battement d'aile de papillon.   
Pourtant,   
Je lutterai   
Pour qu'elle reste   
Avec moi,   
Car elle seule   
Me permet de survivre.   
Même si   
Elle ne peut me guérir,   
Elle me permet de survivre.   
Alors,   
Je ferai tout   
Pour ne pas   
Que ma flamme d'espoir   
Disparaisse…_

__

__

Nous espérons que ce début est pour vous prometteur. Et n'oubliez que vous pouvez toujours poster une petite review. Ca ne fait de mal à personne, ni à vous et encore moins à nous. Et puis en plus ça vous prend quoi ? Deux minutes de votre temps ? Est-il si précieux que vous ne vouliez pas l'accorder à deux jeunes filles qui attendent avec impatience vos impressions et réactions ???

Merci d'avance !!!

Gody & Shiri…


	2. Dans le train de nos sentiments

**Disclaimer :** Bien sur (et malheureusement), rien ne nous appartient, ni à Gody, ni à moi. Tout ce petit monde a été créé par notre chère J.K. Rowling. Nous ne sommes pas payées pour écrire… Remarquez que si vous voulez bien nous verser quelques euros ça ne nous dérangerait pas… .

**Résume :** Une sixième année qui s'annonce plutôt éprouvante pour notre héros. Les débuts sont durs. Mais il devra oublier ses rancunes et sa douleur pour mettre à jour le secret d'Eldewyn et découvrir sa véritable destinée avec ses compagnons de toujours... Dans cette guerre, ils auront tous un rôle important à jouer... Mais les apparences sont trompeuses et les piègent nombreux...

Un grand merci aux revieweurs et aussi à notre bêta Chiara !!!!

**BONNE LECTURE**

Chapitre 2 : Dans le train de nos sentiments

Harry se dirigea d'un pas un peu moins accablé que d'habitude vers la cuisine de la tante Pétunia. Il retournait enfin à Poudlard, cette pensée le rendait si heureux. Il essayait de garder espoir, de toutes ses forces. Mais, sa tante et son oncle avaient tout fait pour détruire sa mince flamme d'espoir. Harry avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient tous passés le mot pour le détruire, l'anéantir. Mais, maintenant, ils ne pourraient plus le faire souffrir, car il partait vers son petit coin de paradis. Poudlard, son école, sa maison, sa famille. Sirius...

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête. Il devait garder espoir. Parce que, maintenant, il en était sûr, Sirius, ses parents et Cédric étaient vivants, dans son coeur. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne les oublierait pas, ils veilleraient sur lui.

Harry était décidé à reprendre ses cours d'Occlumancie avec le professeur Rogue. Il allait empêcher Voldemort de rentrer dans son esprit. Il DEVAIT empêcher Voldemort de rentrer dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un meure, encore, par sa faute.

Dudley s'avança vers Harry, il portait un chandail, bien trop petit pour lui, sa graisse gigotant dessous. Harry fit une grimace de dégoût. Son cousin était répugnant. Ses boutons d'acné s'étaient multipliés et maintenant Harry le surnommait « pizza ». Ils déjeunèrent et l'heure de partir arriva.

– Oncle Vernon, je pense qu'il est l'heure qu'on y aille.

– Grrrr... Très bien.

Harry vit l'oncle Vernon se lever. Son tour de taille était de plus en plus impressionnant, comparé à lui, Harry ressemblait à une allumette. Celui-ci avait grandi pendant l'été, de 20 cm.

Ils sortirent dehors et l'oncle Vernon démarra l'auto qui fit un petit bruit bizarre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la gare King's Cross. Harry prit sa lourde valise et rentra à l'intérieur de la gare. Il regarda à droite, et ne vit personne, puis à gauche et là il aperçut la famille de son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley.

Celui-ci le vit et lui fit un sourire légèrement crispé. Il avait lui aussi grandit, il devait mesurer 1m90, et ses cheveux roux avaient légèrement poussé.

Au début, il ne la remarqua pas, et pourtant, elle était si belle. Ses longs cheveux roux cascadaient librement jusqu'à sa taille menue, ses grands yeux bleus outremer fixaient Luna Lovegood, et quand elle sourit, Harry se sentit rougir. Que lui arrivait-il ?

La beauté rousse se tourna alors vers lui.

– Bonjour Harry, s'exclama t-elle dans un merveilleux sourire.

– Salut Ginny... parvint-il à répondre malgré la crampe qui lui enserrait l'estomac, désormais.

– Comment ça va ? demanda t-elle en lui souriant de plus belle.

– Bien… Très bien.

Et il se retourna brusquement, il n'allait pas bien, pas bien du tout. Sirius lui manquait trop. Il releva la tête, il devait _garder espoir_.

L'espoir faisait vivre, et il fit un sourire amer. L'espoir faisait vivre mais ne guérissait pas les blessures de l'âme.

Ron regarda tristement son meilleur ami. Il aurait tellement voulu l'aider, mais il n'y avait que le temps qui pourrait guérir ses blessures. Que le temps et l'amour de ses proches..... Et Ron était déterminé à lui donner son soutien, coûte que coûte, et il savait qu'Hermione aussi le ferait. En parlant d'elle, elle se dirigeait vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

– Salut vous tous ! Vous venez ? On doit aller se trouver un compartiment, lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

– OK ! répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils montèrent dans le train et ne trouvèrent aucune place libre. Ils entrèrent dans l'avant dernier compartiment, espérant qu'il serait vide cette fois.

Il n'était pas vide, il y avait une personne : une fille. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, parsemés d'immenses reflets bleus et coupés à la garçonne, ses yeux étaient d'un rouge vif, et elle possédait une peau laiteuse, un nez lui donnant un air aristocratique et de très beaux cils, longs et légèrement courbés; ses lèvres étaient d'un rose délicat, sans maquillage. Elle était magnifique.

Cependant, elle ne leur prêta pas attention, plongée dans un livre. Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge, mais la jeune fille ne leva même pas les yeux. Ron, impatient comme à l'ordinaire, prit la parole, sa voix semblait furieuse.

– Hé, ho !!! s'écria t-il.

– Quoi ?!? répondit la jeune fille d'une voix agressive.

Si Ron semblait furieux, elle semblait plutôt irritée. Ses (jolis) sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Ginny prit la parole, avant que tout cela ne dégénère.

– Excuse-nous, mais nous voudrions savoir si nous pouvons nous asseoir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

– Non.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie.

– Attention, tu vas gober des mouches, dit la jeune fille comme si c'était une constatation.

Et elle lui lança un petit sourire sarcastique.

– Maintenant, s'il vous plait, dehors ! ajouta t-elle d'une voix tranchante.

– Et pourquoi ? s'exclama Ron.

Les bouts de ses oreilles étaient rouges, tant il était en colère.

– Parce que je ne veux pas vous voir, répondit-elle simplement.

– Très bien, nous partons. Viens, Ron, capitula Ginny.

Elle prit fermement la main de son frère, avant que celui-ci ne se jette sur cette fille et l'étrangle.

Harry regarda la fille, songeur.

– Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? interrogea-t-il.

– Après, vous partez ?

– Ouais.

– D'accord, vas-y, accepta t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

– Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Harry de but en blanc.

La jeune fille écarquilla légèrement les yeux, signe qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question. Au bout d'une minute, elle sembla remise de sa surprise et fit un sourire, tout petit, mais un sourire quand même.

Ron ne semblait plus du tout fâché. Il était, semble-t-il, fasciné par la métamorphose du visage de la jeune fille. Quand elle souriait, tout son visage s'éclairait. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Ron sentit son coeur battre un peu plus vite. Il repoussa cette drôle de sensation bien vite.

– Je m'appelle Katherine. Katherine Parker. Et toi ? Finit-elle par répondre.

– Harry Potter.

– Ah, maintenant, partez !

Hermione leva un sourcil, cette fille n'avait pas hurlé "HA, C'EST LE SURVIVANT, C'EST LE SURVIVANT !" Elle semblait même s'en foutre royalement. Elle lui fut donc sympathique. Luna la regardait avec un petit sourire étrange.

– Tu es la fille la plus bizarre que je n'aie jamais vue, déclara-t-elle soudain.

Katherine lui lança un drôle de regard.

Il était vrai que Luna, avec ses boucles d'oreille en forme de pamplemousses et son pépin de pomme collé sur le front n'apparaissait pas comme le parfait modèle de « Miss Normale ».

Le sourire de Katherine grandit, révélant deux petites fossettes.

– Bon, j'ai répondu à la question de Potter, alors.... Dehors !

Et ils sortirent tous. Ron sortit le dernier, mais se retourna brusquement, lui sourit et lui dit :

– Tu sais, tu es très mignonne quand tu souris.

Ron eut alors envie de se frapper la tête contre les murs. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dit une stupidité pareille ?! Quel crétin !!! Et il se retourna le plus vite possible en ne remarquant pas que le teint d'albâtre de Katherine était devenu légèrement rosé.

– Comment tu.........

Mais Ron avait déjà fermé la porte du compartiment.

– T'appelles......

Harry et les autres se dirigèrent vers le dernier compartiment. Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent Neville. Il semblait songeur et regardait par la fenêtre. Il avait beaucoup maigri, signe qu'il n'avait pas dû manger énormément, comme tous les autres.

– Neville, ça va ? demanda Hermione.

– Hein ? Oh, salut Hermione.

Il tourna vers eux son regard noisette. Il n'avait plus les joues rondelettes, ni l'air totalement perdu. Il semblait que les événements de l'année dernière l'aient lui aussi fait mûrir. Il avait perdu son innocence...

Ils s'installèrent bruyamment, puis le silence revint dans le compartiment.

– Qu'as tu fais pendant tes vacances ? interrogea Ginny pour alimenter la conversation.

– Hé bien, je me suis trouvé un nouveau passe-temps...

Neville fut interrompu dans sa phrase par le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte. Une jeune fille, brune aux yeux bleus très clairs, était apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sur son uniforme, on pouvait voir le blason de Serdaigle.

Harry ignorait complètement qui elle était. Mais Ginny, Luna et Hermione semblaient la connaître car elles lui firent un grand sourire.

– Bonjour, Carmen ! s'exclamèrent-elles ensemble.

– Salut, comment allez-vous ?

– Super et toi ?

– Ca va.

Ron tourna vers Ginny un regard interrogateur, pas très subtil car Carmen sembla le remarquer.

– Désolé, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je m'appelle Carmen Andrews, je suis à Serdaigle, en 6ème année.

Et elle leur fit un grand sourire.

– Mais, je vous ai interrompus, désolée, ajouta t-elle précipitamment en rougissant.

– Mais non, reste, Carmen, insista Ginny.

– Merci, Gin.

– Bon alors Neville, c'est quoi ton nouveau passe-temps ? reprit la jeune rousse.

– La course.

Le visage de Neville semblait complètement fermé. Il avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Hermione était très surprise, que lui arrivait-il ?

Carmen se retourna vers Neville, il avait l'air très mécontent. Il leva les yeux vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Carmen eut l'impression d'être aspirée dans un enfer de couleur noisette, ses yeux essayaient de lui dire quelque chose. Elle en était convaincue !

Soudain, Neville baissa les yeux, ce qui mit fin à leur contact visuel. Mais la curiosité de Carmen était éveillée, Neville Londubat avait un secret ! Et elle était décidée à le découvrir. Coûte que coûte. Elle était même capable, pour arriver à ses fins, de se faufiler dans la réserve pour pouvoir rechercher un maximum d'information sur Neville Londubat.

Pendant toute la durée du voyage, Ginny fixa Harry. Il semblait si malheureux. Si triste… Elle ne supportait pas cette tristesse. Elle voulait aider Harry, même si elle ne l'aimait plus.

Enfin, elle pensait ne plus l'aimer, bon, peu importe. Elle voulait aider Harry, pourquoi ne pas devenir son amie. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça. Non ? Elle bougea légèrement de façon à l'avoir dans son axe de vision. Il riait à une pitrerie de Ron. Il riait mais, ses yeux, eux, ne riaient pas. Il était un jeune homme, cela, Ginny en était sûre. Il était très mince, ce qui lui donnait une allure élancée. Il avait vraiment grandi, il devait mesurer 1m85. Ses grands yeux verts émeraude avait un éclat triste, voir désespéré, comme quelqu'un qui se raccrochait à la vie sans trop y croire... Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient toujours ébouriffés, lui donnant un air sauvage, envoûtant.

Ginny secoua la tête, _envoûtant_, il ne l'était plus, en tout cas pas pour elle. Elle ne l'aimait plus !

Hermione se retourna vers ses amis. Elle les aimait tellement. Mais la vie semblait s'acharner sur eux. Cela était tellement injuste. Bien sûr, il y avait des moments heureux, mais le malheur les recouvrait et les faisait disparaître, tant ils étaient nombreux. Hermione avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. Voldemort tuerait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Que se passera-t-il plus tard ? Seul le temps nous le dirait.....

_Le malheur,_

_Toi qui fait partie intégrante de ma vie;_

_La douleur,_

_Toi qui est devenue ma meilleure ennemie,_

_Serez-vous toujours là,_

_Guettant mes nuits et mes jours_

_Pour me faire encore plus souffrir ?_

_Un jour, disparaîtrez-vous_

_Pour pouvoir me laissez m'épanouir ?_

_Vous m'avez déjà pris_

_Ma famille,_

_Laissez-moi au moins_

_Mes amis._

_Je vous en prie,_

_Laissez moi TRANQUILLE._

Il est maintenant temps de nous laisser une petite review si cela vous a plu

Merci d'avance

Gody & Shiri…


End file.
